


Chocomint Chapters

by NiseKei



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiseKei/pseuds/NiseKei
Summary: The fastest Sayotsugu drabbles in the west
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Recharging Hikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo just needs to recharge sometimes.

The legendary teal-haired guitarist of Roselia slumped into Hazawa Coffee.

"S-Sayo-san?"

Sayo Hikawa limped over to the barista keyboardist of Afterglow, almost zombie-like, before embracing her with an extremely lazy hug. In fact, it might be more accurate to say she slumped over Tsugumi Hazawa.

"A-are you alright?"

Sayo's voice was quiet and mumbly.

"...Recharge."

Tsugumi let out a soft, warm laugh, the exact kind that let Sayo feel at ease.

"Understood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started this because i wanted to be the first (and only) bang dream fic on a different fanfic site, and it Had to be sayotsugu
> 
> but uh ill keep goin anyway


	2. What are you thinking about?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo Hikawa do be thinkin

Lisa couldn’t help but be curious about her bandmate, as she sat outside Circle, loudly sipping a smoothie.

The person sitting across from her, Sayo Hikawa, left her own drink untouched, as she looked far out into the distance, eyes unfocused, Despite that, Lisa couldn’t but feel that her expression was… Softer than usual.

“Sayo?”

Sayo was suddenly snapped back to reality, surprised for just a second before facing Lisa.

“What is it, Imai-san?”

Lisa wore a well-crafted imitation of one of her co-workers patented shit-eating expressions, with her cat-like smile serving as a unique spin on the technique.

“What were you thinking about?”

Sayo turned away again, as she considered her response.

_ Talking with Hazawa-san. _

_ Shopping with Hazawa-san. _

_ Going to a cafe with Hazawa-san. _

_ Spending time with Hazawa-san. _

_ Studying with Hazawa-san. _

_ Kissing Hazawa-san. _

_ Playing guitar alongside Hazawa-san’s keyboard. _

_ Meeting with Hazawa-san after a live. _

_ Being with Hazawa-san. _

“... A certain keyboardist,” was how Sayo chose to quietly respond, unable to stop the subtle smile on her face.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the original punchline was that sayo would respond “guitar” but i realized thatd fit Ran more, so i’ll save that for later
> 
> also it was midnight when i wrote this so if there are any glaring issues or missing words please tell me


End file.
